narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ume Saoza
Description Ume Inba has bright white hair, but is only 17 years old. He wears a white cloak with red flames around it. He has a large 'X' scar on his back. He wears a red scarf and a red sash that hangs off of his back. Ume Saoza is his fake name he used in the academy to keep his clan origin a secret. Ume also highly dislikes any religion, calling them "A waste of time," and filled with "false hopes." He hates religion to the point where one could call him an atheist. Background Ume escaped from Orochimaru's experimentations after he was presumed dead by being blown away while in his smoke form. Using his smoke release, he managed to gather himself together and travelled to the Hidden-Leaf Village. He joined the Ninja Academy and he graduated from the academy at age 10. He finally become a chunin and decided not to advance any further because he was frustrated with the process of becoming a jonin. Ume was also fed up with all of the E-rank and D-rank he was completing and wanted more adventure in his life. To find excitement, Ume attacked an ANBU member to test his skills. Needless to say, he lost and was ejected from the Hidden Leaf. Now a wanted man, Ume roams the shinobi world in search of a purpose...and a suitable opponent. However, Ume is unaware that through previous experimentations, he had the cellular structure of Ukon and Sukon. His "genetic twin" was kept hidden from him for Orochimaru to train (Okano does not look like Ume) Ume at some point later in his teen years meets Okano, and they merge together, but with Ume as the dominant contollerr of their body. Ume's "genetic twin" was created from Ume's, Ukon and Sukon's cells, and Kimimaro's cells. When KO'd or when activated, Okano can surface from Ume's personality and has renewed chakra and energy. All injuries sustained on Ume are stored within him, and will heal when Ume wants to resurface from within. When fully energized, Ume and Okano Hirokichi can split from each other and fight separately. Abilities Ninjutsu Ume Inba is highly skilled in ninjutsu arts. He specializes in short-mid range attacks. He is skilled with Smoke, Ash and Fire Release, but is currently working on mastering his Wind Release. Genjutsu Ume is not particularly skilled in genjutsu and can only utilize the most basic of techniques. He usually remarks about how "Genjutsu is a waste of chakra." He usually prefers to fight head-on with his opponents, and regards genjutsu as under-handed in battles. Taijutsu More into the "hands-on" fighting style, Ume likes to fight with taijutsu, but prefers to fight with ninjutsu. His taijutsu skills are relatively good and he can fight at close-quarters if need be. Due to the Inba Clan's transformation, Ume can transform into smoke and move around fast enough to surprise his opponent by reforming and moving again. Summoning Jutsu Ume learned his summoning juts through the teachings of a crazy hermit in his wanderings. He signed a blood contract with the Bears of the North, but is only capable of summoning Kuma Chikyu and bear cubs. Kuma is a grizzly bear he uses for combat, while the bear cubs he uses for messages. Genetics While Okano is able to use Kimimaro's kekkai genkai, Ume gets to use Ukon and Sakon's kekkai genkai. Ume can split Okano from his body, and they both can activate the Curse Seal of Change while seperated. Both can use all of their jutsu while separated as well. Ume's smoke release is a clan kekkai genkai of the Inba clan. His smoke can be used through smoke, ash, and a developing "smog release" (which will be made later). His smog release has chakra smothering properties and can weaken attacks (still in development). Personality Ume is a rash and rowdy person, and when provoked he gets into a fit of rage. He absolutely loves to fight and also jibes at opponents while fighting. He is arrogant, but not to the point that he is overly arrogant. He was a skillful and dedicated student in the academy. However, he just managed to graduate and barely made it through his chunin exams due to him starting to lose interest in 'scholarly' activities.